


Redemption

by janiejanine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shepard/Garrus fanmix created for the 2012 Mass Effect Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Art accompanies [Redemption](http://archiveofourown.org/works/539385) by miryai.  
> Created for the 2012 Mass Effect Big Bang.
> 
> HUGE thanks to miryai for so graciously stepping in and pinch-hitting for me, and for coming up with something heart-wrenchingly amazing in such a short span of time.

     

**Redemption**

A Mass Effect Fanmix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/redemption)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/redemption))

**TRACK LIST**

01.  **Just Like You Imagined**  / Nine Inch Nails

_[Instrumental]_

02.  **Radioactive**  / Imagine Dragons

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution I suppose  
_ _We'll paint it red to fit right in_

03.  **Keep the Streets Empty for Me**  / Fever Ray

_A lot of hope in a one-man tent  
_ _There's no room for innocence_

04.  **Belispeak**  / Purity Ring

_I've been unruly in my dreams and with my speech_  
_Drill little holes into my eyelids  
_ _That I might see you_

05.  **We Carry On**  / Portishead

_On and on I carry on_  
_But underneath my mind_  
_And on and on I tell myself  
_ _It's this I can't disguise_

06.  **Vessel**  / Zola Jesus

_And it surrounds everything  
_ _And it'll take you away_

07.  **Hoist That Rag**  / Tom Waits

_We stick our fingers in the ground_  
_Heave and turn the world around_  
_Smoke is blacking out the sun  
_ _At night I pray and clean my gun_

08.  **Seven Devils** / Florence and the Machine

_Holy water cannot help you now  
_ _See I've had to burn your kingdom down_

09.  **Appels + Oranjes**  / Smashing Pumpkins

_What if what is isn't you?_  
_Does that mean you've got to lose?  
_ _Digging for the feel of something new_

10.  **Monster Hospital (MSTRKRFT Remix)**  / Metric

_I fought the war but the war won't stop_  
_For the love of God  
_ _I fought the war but the war won_

11.  **We're Here to Save the Day**  / The Constellations

_You're a dog tied to your leash_  
_You're a slave to your wage  
_ _You sold your soul for something you never will obtain_

12.  **Cold War**  / Janelle Monáe

_So you think I'm alone  
_ _But being alone's the only way to be_

13.  **Knights of Cydonia (Gramatik Remix)**  / Muse

_No one's gonna take me alive  
_ _The time has come to make things right_

14.  **Warrior Concerto**  / The Glitch Mob

_[Instrumental]_


End file.
